The present invention relates to candleholders and, more particularly, to a candleholder adapted to generate special effects, such as audible sounds.
Candle assemblies adapted to generate audible sounds (e.g., musical melodies) have been developed for enhancing amusement at birthday parties, gatherings, etc. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,175, 5,363,590 and 5,487,658 disclose a sound-producing candle assembly having a thermo-responsive member extending through a candle. The thermo-responsive member is adapted to activate an associated electronic unit so as to generate audible sounds when the candle is lit. Because the thermo-responsive member is incorporated directly into the candle, the production of the candle assembly is rendered costly.
FIGS. 1-4 illustrate another type of sound-generating candle assembly 10. More particularly, the candle assembly 10 includes a candleholder casing 12 for housing an electronic unit 14 therein. The electronic unit 14 includes a printed circuit board 16, a speaker 18 and a pair of wire-like contacts 20, 22 mounted to an upper end 24 of the casing 12. A metallic ring 26 is rotatably mounted to the upper end 24 of the casing 12. The ring 26 has an upper portion 28 for receiving a lower end 30 of a candle 32 and a lower portion 34 for receiving the upper end 24 of the casing 12. The lower portion 34 of the ring 26 has a protruding section 36 such that, when the ring 26 is positioned in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, the contact 20 is out of engagement with the ring 26 (see FIG. 3) and such that, when the ring 26 is positioned in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, the contact 20 is in engagement with the ring 26 (see FIG. 4). The other contact 22 is in constant engagement with the ring 26 during the movement of the ring 26 between its xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions. In this manner, when the ring 26 is in its xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, both of the contacts 20, 22 are in engagement with the ring 26, and an associated switch circuit of the electronic unit 14 is closed by the ring 26, causing the electronic unit 14 to generate audible sounds. When the ring 26 is placed in its xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, the contact 20 is out of engagement with the ring 26, causing the switch circuit to be open and hence deactivating the electronic unit 14.
While the switch device of the candle assembly 10 shown in FIGS. 1-4 is relatively inexpensive, it suffers from various shortcomings. For instance, because the ring 26 is placed over the upper end 24 of the casing 12 by way of a friction fit, it can come off easily from the casing 12. Moreover, due to the irregular shape of the protruding section 36 of the ring 26, the engagement between the contact 20 and the ring 26 is imprecise, potentially causing improper operation of the electronic unit 14. In the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for a candleholder having an improved switch mechanism for enhancing its operation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings discussed above by providing an improved device adapted to support a candle thereon. The device includes a casing having an opening therein and a generating mechanism for generating special effects, such as audible sounds. More particularly, the generating mechanism includes a switch mounted in the opening of the casing. The switch has a first contact member, which is substantially immovable relative to the casing, and a second contact member. The second contact member is movable relative to the first contact member between a first position, in which the second contact member is in contact with the first contact member, and a second position, in which the second contact member is out of contact with the first contact member. The generating mechanism is adapted to generate special effects when the second contact member is in its first position. A movable member is movably mounted on the casing for moving the second contact member between its first and second positions.